This invention relates to a liquid crystal display device having a liquid crystal cell and a printed circuit board for driving the liquid crystal cell, and especially relates to an improved mechanical and electrical connection between the liquid crystal cell and circuit board.
In the conventional type display device, the liquid crystal cell and the drive cricuit are constructed so as to enable easy attaching and detaching in view of the construction and maintenance which must be performed.
In FIG. 1 is shown a typical prior art construction wherein the outer electrode 21 of the liquid crystal cell 1 and the electrode of the printed cricuit board 3 are oppositely positioned to each other.
Said liquid crystal cell and said printed circuit board are supported by a supporting member 5 and electro-conductive elastic material 4, and are elastically supported by a screw bolt 6.
According to the aforementioned technique, the electrical connection between said printed circuit board and said liquid crystal cell is attained by the electro-conductive elastic member 4, whereas the mechanical connection between said printed circuit board and said liquid crystal cell is attained by the supporting member 5 and the screw bolt 6. Therefore, a relatively large number of parts are needed thereby increasing the cost of the liquid crystal cell. Moreover, the uppermost portion of the liquid crystal cell 1 is supported by the supporting member 5 so that an air gap exists between said liquid cell 1 and the outer protective glass, whereby the aforementioned construction is not suitable for use in a thin type of a display device.